


Love and Demons

by painted_lady12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Violence, Rituals, VictUuri, YOI Halloween Week, YOI Halloween Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_lady12/pseuds/painted_lady12
Summary: Yuri!!! On Ice Halloween Week Day Three- Trick (Possession)Auriel was a demon tasked with creating enough chaos and death to raise the devil.  However, when he arrives in his host, Viktor, he can't help but feel a draw to his host's cute boyfriend, Yuuri...





	Love and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri!!! On Ice Halloween Week Day Three- Trick (Possession)
> 
> I chose the trick prompt because I'm a Supernatural fan. Also, my treat prompts keep being smutty. I might post my... um... baking prompt later... which was really just an excuse for my boys to eat icing off each other...
> 
> Anyway, this is set theoretically the Halloween during competition season during the shows timeline, where Viktor is living with Yuuri and also dating Yuuri.

Auriel was a demon, which meant that when he burst forth from hell, he needed to find a human to possess in order to stay on this plane.

 

When he settled into his new host, he blinked steadily, looking around him.

 

He  _ was  _ asleep in bed, wearing absolutely nothing.  Auriel stretched out his long legs and looked at his host.

 

The man he was possessing was very physically fit.  Auriel rolled out of bed, looking at the mirror on the side table…

 

His silver hair fell in a fel tendrils in his face.  His eyes were swollen from sleep, but they were a brilliant blue.

 

That was when he heard shifting from behind him.

 

Getting up quickly, he gaped at the other person in the room.

 

His host had a… bedmate… who was also very naked, and who was shifting uncomfortably, fingers seeking out someone else…

 

_ Oh!  He was seeking out the host! _

 

Auriel reached out the long fingers and met the other man’s hand in the middle.

 

He would play the part, for now.  Then, his job was to wreak destruction and death, enough so to summon forth the Devil on Halloween.  The rest of the demons in the area were tasked with the same mission.

 

However, when his fingers met the other’s, his host’s heart started pounding, and he got this strange feeling fluttering around in his chest… butterflies?

 

_ Oh, his host is in love with this man. _

 

The other man blinked awake through a mop of jet black hair, pouting.  “Viktor, what are you doing up?  Today is our day off, remember?  We were going to do cute Halloween things.”

 

His host’s name sounded correct in Auriel’s ears, and he smiled widely, maybe a little too widely?  He wasn’t exactly sure how his host would normally act.

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” his host’s voice was deep and had an accent, Russian, he thought.  The demon knew all human languages, and could probably spout off a Russian phrase right now to impress this adorable man in front of him…

 

_ Wait, adorable? _

 

Auriel shook his head, standing up.  “I’m going to go shower!” he announced, and the other man groaned, rolling over.

 

“Fine, I’m going back to sleep.”

 

Auriel went to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.  His host was very attractive; he was probably very well trusted in this area.  Maybe he would be able to arrange some sort of mass murder with his power of persuasion and blue puppy dog eyes…

 

When Auriel got back into the room, the other man was up, dressed in a bright yellow onesie and a red t-shirt.

 

The dark-haired man popped the hood up on the onesie, and it looked like… “A bear?”

 

“Remember?”  the other man made a mimicking tone, “‘ _ Yuuuuri won’t we look so cute as Pooh Bear and Tigger?  It was my favorite as a child!’  _ then you ordered the onesies without asking me?”

 

Even though the tone was condescending, the look on this ‘Yuuri’ person’s face was tender.  “Go on, get yours on.  Even though most people here don’t celebrate Halloween, I always do.  They’re doing a little pumpkin carving contest at the elementary school.  We’re judges.”

 

Auriel laughed out loud, until he realized that Yuuri was serious.  There was something about Yuuri that was making Auriel’s body very hot and bothered… and it was very difficult to say no.

 

“Alright.  Where’s my costume?”

  
  


***

  
  


Auriel was delighted when they got to the contest.  All the little children were dressed up, adorably running around after each other.  Even some of the parents were participating.

 

_ So many people to torment... _

 

“It’s for the school’s cultural knowledge program.  That way the kids get to experience an authentic American Halloween,” Yuuri explained.  They wandered over to the judges booth, but Auriel was very busy marveling over how many sharp knives were around.  And so many people in a public place with their defenses down…

 

Auriel started when warm fingers entangled with his own as he was about to reach for a carving knife.  When he looked over at Yuuri, the younger man was gazing up at him thoughtfully. 

 

“What?  Do I have something on my face?” Auriel asked, worried, but Yuuri just snorted.

 

“I don’t know.  Something is different about you today.”

 

_ Well, crap. _

 

“I’m going to run to the bathroom!” Auriel announced again.  He decided that his best bet was to keep himself as far away from Yuuri as possible.  This man knew his host too well; he could see through his costume.

 

On his way there, three little pigs came running towards Auriel, and he staggered back, wondering if they were little cherubs sent to destroy him, but instead they were shouting his host’s name and giggling happily.

 

They must know Viktor, too.

 

“Viktor, do you like our costumes?!” the three little girls announced, and he struggled with words. 

 

“You look… matchy,” Auriel forced out, eyeing a knife sitting at one of the carving stations.

 

They didn’t seem to like that answer, and scrambled off in a huff.

  
Auriel quickly pocketed the knife, wandering towards the bathrooms.

 

Maybe he could corner some people when they went to the bathroom.  One at a time, instead of a mass panic…

 

Except, he wanted mass panic.  The more fear and pain, the better.

 

Auriel, in his tigger onesie, with his tail dragging behind him, clutched the knife in the sleeve of his outfit, trying to decide who his first target would be.

 

That was when he saw one of his compatriots.  Sekka, another demon, was possessing an unassuming father, who had just grabbed his own knife…

 

Auriel wanted to coordinate so that they didn’t spoil each other’s plan.  He followed Sekka carefully, watching as he snuck into the school.  Auriel snuck after him, and once they were inside, his eyes widened.

 

Sekka was sneaking up behind an adorable Pooh Bear, and Auriel felt a blind panic that was  _ not his own  _ take him over.

 

Yuuri didn’t see Sekka or Auriel as he wandered towards the bathrooms, back to them.  “Viktor, come on!  We need to hurry up and get to the judges booth…”

 

Auriel disappeared in a puff of black smoke and appeared in front of Sekka but behind Yuuri, eyes bright red in anger.  “Not this one,” he hissed, and Yuuri turned around, gasping.

 

“Viktor, there you are!  We have to announce…”

 

His voice died in his throat when he saw the two carving knives out, aimed between the two demons.

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri asked hesitantly, voice shaking, “Viktor?  What’s going on?”

 

Words were tumbling out before he could stop them.  “Get everyone out of here.  Say there was a crazy man with a knife, or a bomb.  Go!”

 

Yuuri tripped over himself to get to the kids, and Auriel heard him yelling and giving orders through the thin walls.

 

Auriel and Sekka were at a standstill, and Sekka was peering at Auriel curiously.  “You’re letting your host have too much sway over you, friend.”

 

“Maybe that’s so,” Auriel admitted, “Maybe it isn’t.  It doesn’t matter.  I’m not letting you kill anyone here.”

 

“Pity,” Sekka muttered, and suddenly the other demon disappeared in his own puff of black smoke.

 

Panic seized Auriel, as he ran out into the crowd, but Sekka was nowhere in sight.

 

When he caught sight of Yuuri, heading towards him, Auriel felt himself almost faint in relief.  “Yuuri…”   
  


Except, Yuuri looked ravenously angry, and pushed Auriel roughly up against the wall, planting a harsh kiss to his lips.

 

Auriel couldn’t stop his body from melting into the kiss, but Yuuri pulled away, tears in his eyes.

 

“You aren’t Viktor.”

 

Auriel’s eyes widened, and he lifted up the knife again, making Yuuri take a step back, shaking.  “You aren’t Viktor.  Viktor would never grab a knife and use it against anyone.  Viktor would never bark orders at me.  Viktor would never call the girls’ costumes ‘matchy’.  You don’t kiss like him either.  Who the hell are you?”

 

Auriel sighed, his knees shaking.  He wanted to lower the knife, to protect Yuuri, but every instinct in him was telling him to protect himself.  “I’m a demon.”

 

“Get out of Viktor,” Yuuri said forcefully, taking a step towards the knife, making Auriel’s hands shake.  “Give him back to me!”

 

The schoolyard was deserted, now.  All the parents had cleared out; Yuuri apparently had used the reasoning that there was a bomb threat.  That got everyone out of the area very quickly.

 

They stood against the side of the school, at a stalemate.

 

“I can’t,” the demon argued, “I have a job to do.”

 

Yuuri took another step forward, and Auriel disappeared in a cloud of smoke, twenty feet away from Yuuri, his hands raised.  “I don’t want to hurt you, Yuuri!”

 

“Why not?” Yuuri laughed darkly, and looked just a little crazed.  “If Viktor is still in there somewhere, you won’t hurt me.  I know it.”

 

That was when another puff of black smoke appeared behind Yuuri, and a knife was levelled to his throat.

 

Auriel went still as the dead; Sekka was holding onto the Pooh Bear, and Yuuri was shaking, eyes blown open wide in surprise.

 

“This is the human who is so special to you, huh?  I wonder how much suffering will go to our cause if I slice his throat in front of you.”

 

_ No, no, no… _

 

Why was Auriel so upset?  His heart was pounding, his chest was tight, he couldn’t breathe because Yuuri was in trouble…

 

It happened very quickly, where Auriel knew what to do.

 

A dark shadow spewed from Viktor’s mouth, and he fell to the ground, making Yuuri yell out in terror because Viktor wasn’t moving…

 

The black smoke didn’t give him time to react much, though, because soon it crashed through the other demon behind him, forcing a second cloud of smoke into the air.

 

They both dissipated into oblivion, unconnected to a host, and damned back to hell.

  
  


***

  
  


Yuuri was sitting next to Viktor in the hospital, rubbing soothing circles into his wrist.

 

When blue eyes blinked up at him, Yuuri gasped, wiping his eyes and gathering Viktor up in a hug.  “You’re okay.”

 

“Yeah, of course, Yuuri, why wouldn’t I… where am I?  Why are we in our costumes?”

 

“It’s a long story,” Yuuri sniffed, “What matters is that you’re safe.”

 

Yuuri kissed Viktor lightly, and smiled at the connection.

 

“What?” Viktor asked happily, stroking Yuuri’s dark hair back.

 

“It’s just nice to know that our love can conquer more than just competitions.”

 

Viktor chuckled.  “Yuuri, you aren’t making any sense.”

 

“That’s okay,” Yuuri assured, “I’ll tell you all about it.”

  
  
  


***

  
  


Auriel was sitting on a chair in front of a council of demons, awaiting his punishment.

 

“Because of him,” Sekka accused, pointing at Auriel, “We have to wait yet another year until we can wreak havoc and bring forth the Devil.  He threw a wrench in our plans!”

 

“It’s true,” the council leader stood, smiling a wide, bloody smile.  “There’s always next year, though.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IDK this was fun sometimes my fics have to be smutless it keeps my soul pure
> 
> If you like this, check out my other YOI fics!


End file.
